It's Magic
by LexiLamb
Summary: Harry and Draco's lives are unraveling, can they help each other?   Slash. As in Harry and Draco. Together. Sexually. So if you don't like that sorta thing don't read.
1. It's Magic FIXED

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does not me, not today and not ever *tear* I do not own Starbucks or any sort of commercial brand mentioned in this story, The owners of those get due credit.

Warnings: Language, rated M for possible sexual escapades in later chapters. And vague memories of Non Con (malfoycest ) Character death (Draco's dad is dead but it's past tense) Possible attempted suicide.

AN: Some is slightly AU I guess but I try really hard to stay on the main story. I need criticism! This is my first fic so any help or advice you can think of please, please tell me, and try to at least be a bit gentle with the negative criticism, but do call me out on my faults. Yes I know I'm a bit too fond with the comma key, but das all right mann. Oh and also please tell me if you have any idea's for the plot and stuff since I'm having a bit of writers block, or else this chapter would be longer. I have no life so I'll probably update every other day if not every day.( as long as I have ideas)

Summary: Well basically Harry's relationship with Ginny is falling apart and he's been feeling half numb ever since the war. Draco, was already half broken from his father's beatings and unspeakable abuse over the years, but after the war everything is so much worse even with his father dead.

Harry

Harry tried to focus on what Ginny was saying, but his head ached. Why wouldn't she realize he didn't fucking careabout what the bitch in her office said to her that day. It was the same bloody thing _every _day. He sighed and stood walking towards the door and grabbing his coat.

"_Excuse _me?" She stood "I was talking to you," Ginny screeched in that disgusting self important tone of hers.

"I need some fresh air," He said simply opening the door and stepping over the threshold closing the door behind him. He didn't think about the fight that would ensue, or the fact that Ginny was going to drag everyone into this fight, not even that he could still hear her screaming at him from behind the door. Instead he walked without a destination, letting his feet take him wherever they took him.

Harry didn't know when their relationship became like this. Before the war he had been so in love with Ginny it made all the sense in the world for him to win the war, finish school and propose to her and live happily ever after. But after he won the war it was as if some part of him was missing. He felt so off, shouldn't he have been happy? He beat Voldemort, for good. Now he was as famous as ever. As the years went on he came to finish school and propose to Ginny as planned. It had only been three years since the war, but it seemed he had fallen completely out of love with Ginny. Harry tried; he tried so hard to find what had made him love her before. This relationship had to work; it was meant to be wasn't it?

_Merlin please let this relationship work. _Harry pleaded silently as he stared out at a lake. He wasn't sure where he was, but he didn't care. His hands clasped around a rock that had the most interesting shade of green, funny it was sitting right on top of the snow.

"Must be magic," He murmured to himself, slipping the emerald shaded chunk into his pocket. He could have just dropped it, but something made the dark haired boy keep it. Harry breathed in deeply, the clean air relaxing him.

The frozen lake, though it was really more of a pond, glittered lightly. The starch white snow dusted the ice softly. It was beautiful really, a perfect day. His neck swiveled to allow hungry eyes to take in the scene around him; white snow blanketing a large field, with only a few weeds poking out from beneath it, a single black bench on the side of the deserted road. _A bus stop, maybe._ Harry mused and trudged towards it, sitting.

He sighed.

"Far from home Potter?" Harry's head snapped up as a very familiar voice broke the peaceful silence.

"M-M-Malfoy?"He stuttered. This wasn't possible; no one had seen Draco Malfoy since the war.

Malfoy smirked leaning against the shelter that kept the rain and snow off the bench. "Y-Y-Yes?" He mocked and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose a tired look creeping on to his face.

" I don't know where you've come from" He began looking at the patch of ground mostly free of snow by his feet, "or where you've been hiding the past three years, but please," Harry looked up at the platinum haired man who stood before him a look on his face somewhere between shock and confusion at the other's meek demeanor, "please just let me be, I really don't need this right now," And with that, he apparated home. His now empty, cold and dark home.

Draco

Draco reached over to grab the other man's arm, stumbling when he apparated away at the same moment. _What the hell was that about? _

...

Draco half crawled into his apartment proud to have made it all the way up to the twelfth floor only to collapse completely and vomit all over his pristine white carpet, and himself.

"Uhg," He clawed at the carpet trying to move away from the puddle so at least he wouldn't pass out in the filth. Oh if only Father could see him now. What a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He pulled himself away from the putrid smelling heap and laughed, he laughed until his stomach hurt and he almost felt like puking again. He laughed until the laughing turned to crying and eventually he passed out. It wasn't new. In fact, it was practically routine. But this time he dreamed, and he dreamed about Potter. It was more a memory though, of that day they fought in the bathroom during sixth year.

Draco sat in a warm little café; _I suppose not all things muggles do are completely bad_. He thought to himself as he sipped his steaming coffee trying to nurse his hang over away.

Ever since the war Draco Malfoy had become almost a complete part of the muggle world, he worked in a small overly packed office sorting mail and fetching coffees for muggles that were considered better than him. At first it made him want to whip out his wand and perform the Cruciatus curse on every single pathetic little muggle in the office. But as time went on he came to be less and less angry at the muggles. It wasn't their fault they were incompetent. And it wasn't like he could go back to living in the wizarding world. His good name was tarnished, no not even that, The Malfoy name was _scum _now. Any wizard would sooner spit on him than even pay him a millionth of the respect his name once held. It made him sick. Alas there was nothing he could do about it, so he went on. Draco awoke by six and got to work by eight, coffees and bagel in hand ready to get back to sorting papers, and almost always sporting a hangover.

This was his life now. He was living paycheck to paycheck in a shabby apartment with the only upside being the beautiful white carpet which was now soiled thanks to a very drunken Draco Malfoy -though he supposed he could fix it like he did when he first moved in with a bit of magic-, and even Harry Potter the Golden Boy, wanted nothing to do with him. The Malfoy wasn't fooling himself, Potter and Draco had never been friends, but the man hadn't even thought Draco deserved even a measly snide remark. Just a tired, disgusted 'I don't need this' from the Golden Boy, more rather Golden man (AN: lawl at Golden man :D) Potter had grown, Draco couldn't get the image of Potter's blue cotton clad toned chest that peaked out of his tan coat. The shirt hugged his muscles perfectly. — _Honestly! _He thought angrily and shook his head. _This is _Potter _I'm thinking about, not to mention—_

Draco jumped at the familiar voice.

"—Yes a holder would be perfect please, no no keep the change I'm kind of in a hurry," Potter was standing at the counter shooting that charming smile at the woman manning the cash register as she handed him his coffee. Draco watched him as he made his way out of the store, got into a muggle car and drove away. _I've come here every day for almost three years, and I've never once seen Potter._ And actually come to think of it he'd never seen Harry around at all since the war. Not until yesterday.

Draco twirled his cup around _Why am I so interested in him it doesn't make sense. He saved me. He almost killed me. It doesn't matter anyhow. He wants nothing to do with me. _He turned his attention to a woman, she looked like she was in her mid thirties, drag her child across the road as the boy threw a fit kicking and screaming. _Why does everyone want to have those things? _ Draco thought to himself, slightly disgusted. Not that the thought of a charming little mini Draco didn't appeal to him, just the fact that children could be so, annoying, as annoying and as much of a prat Draco himself was, he still didn't tolerate such from others. He was mostly afraid though, that he would turn out to be like his father and that scared him the most. He would never want a child to go through what he did.

* * *

He shuddered as he felt as if it was happening all over again. Hot breath on his ear, the searing pain of an all too familiar cane crashing down onto his back knocking him to the ground breathless pleading. _"Please no"_

* * *

Draco was ripped out of his memory by a yell and a curse behind him. He jumped up, startled knocking his chair to the ground. Everyone looked at him, including the girl that made the noise, she had an iced coffee splashed down the front of her white tank top and dripping onto her yellow and white polka dot skirt. _Damnit. _ He cursed silently and made his way out of the café pushing an old woman in a parka out of his way. The Malfoy barely made it into the elevator of his apartment building just a block away before he started shaking and sobbing_.__He's dead he died two years ago. _He told himself. But he couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Lucious could be hiding anywhere ready to—

The door beeped and opened, where Draco saw Harry fucking Potter, obviously, yelling and banging on the door to the apartment next to his. _Merlin, I can't go near Potter like this_._ I won't let him see me cry again._ He thought to himself. But he couldn't stop shaking, thank god for The dark haired boy's screaming and one of his neighbors blasting their radio or he'd surely be heard.

Draco shrank against the side of the elevator. Maybe Potter would leave. No, that was his apartment and he could do whatever he bloody pleased in his apartment. Potter could fuck off it it bothered him. So he grabbed his key and walked as fast as he could. Jamming the key in the lock despite his shaking. He was still panicking which Potter didn't help by being here.

Potter looked at Draco a shocked and confused look on his face. But Draco just kept trying and finally wrenched the door open, he ran inside and slammed the door locking it and sliding down to the floor.

…

AN: Okay so I know it's not great but this is my first chapter of my first fic ever. I have part of the next chapter already written and I have some ideas but I'd like to hear yours. R&R please (:

Edit: Oh my god. That was frustrating me so much mann. The bold was from when I copied and pasted the word Cruciatus because I didn't want to memorize it. It was in bold so I just erased it and memorized it. But for some reason it made everything bold anyway. I thought it was the separators. But alas it was not.

Now it is unbold and in the proper paragraphs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter and if I did I would have no reason to make fan fiction. Any and all commercial brands mentioned in this story are not owned by me. If they were I'd be rich, which I am not.

**Warnings for This Chapter:** Mild bad language.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat leaning against the door for hours listening to Potter and a woman –The Weasely presumably- fighting, her behind the door and him in the hall at first and then at some point she let him inside the room next to his. He heard glass shatter and the woman scream something about a 'pointless relationship'. _Trouble in paradise? Maybe that's why he was upset, _Draco pondered, a hoarse halfhearted chuckle bursting through his lips. He was worn out from the sobs that wracked his body for close to an hour. This happened sometimes. A lot more than sometimes, everyone knew that Lucious had at least struck his son from time to time. But no one actually knew what happened behind the thick walls of Malfoy Manor. That is a main reason why Draco chose to live in a small apartment instead of the manor. And even now, with his father dead, he couldn't shake the fear.

* * *

Harry

Harry was 'fighting' with Ginny, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the shaking Draco he'd seen disappear into the apartment next to this one. He'd never seen him cry like that, just once in sixth year in the bathroom he'd seen him cry, Harry shuddered. _I could've killed him had Snape not come when he did. _

-"Never even cared about me did you?" Ginny threw a plate, tears streaming down her face, Harry Ducked and immediately snapped his attention back to her as the glass smashed against the wall behind him "I could tell Harry, you know, You've hardly even looked at me since we got married!" A bowl this time, Harry sidestepped the glass gracefully before it too shattered on the wall behind him. He wondered lightly why she wasn't using her wand "And then you just leave when I'm in the middle of having a crisis?" _She was crying wasn't she? Yesterday before I left, yes. _Ginny ran a hand through her copper toned hair. It looked as if her initial fit was done. She sat on a creaky wooden chair and put her head in her hands sobbing softly.

Harry couldn't believe she actually rented an apartment, it was beyond small, a sink, counter, pullout bed stuck halfway in and out of the wall, the tiniest of bathrooms holding only a rusted broken looking shower and a toilet, no sink, linoleum peeling up jaggedly in spots. Even the carpet was stained an off-white yellow color with what looked like puke stains and other filth. The walls consisted of moldy peeling white paint. You could even see the rotted wood in some spots.

Was it that bad that she had to move here? Harry knew the answer was yes as he thought back on the months. They were a blur, but he could remember talking and interacting with Ginny less and less. He barely even knew her anymore. And he sure as hell didn't love her anymore. She was pretty and nice and caring, but he just didn't feel what he felt for her back at Hogwarts.

"Harry," she said voice hoarse and face tear streaked. "What did I do Harry, what went wrong?" She sounded helpless and Harry flinched inwardly as he thought of all the pain he must have put her through.

"Gin," He began, his voice sounded strange and he realized he hadn't spoken since she let him in "I- I'm so sorry," He swallowed over the hard lump in his throat.

"You aren't in love with me… Are you Harry?" She asked and a sob wracked through her when Harry gave a single pained nod. "W-were you ever—"Ginny sobbed breaking off the rest of her sentence.

"Yes," Harry answered "Ginny, I was so in love with you. I was, but things have changed, you have to—"

"Just get out Harry." He started to protest but she stood brandishing a shard of glass at him and he wondered how she'd changed from crying to angry so fast. "There's no saving this Harry, don't you see. Just leave," Harry took a step back looking uncertain. _What's going on...?_ "_Get. Out_." She said each word separately and threateningly. He turned on his heels and left.

* * *

Harry almost crashed into Malfoy in the hall, green eyes met silver and they were a mere couple of inches apart, his normally pale face looked pink and freshly washed, but it was still evident of crying. _Was he crying the whole time?_ Harry pondered for a mere second before the blond broke their shared gaze and sidestepped Harry walking swiftly down the hall and taking a left. Gone from his sight.

Merlin, what was wrong with him. Why did he even care about Malfoy, he wasn't his bloody problem. And they were enemies. So why was he so drawn to the Slytherin? It wasn't like he'd always been, he'd rarely thought of Malfoy since Hogwarts.

_ Ugh… _He didn't have the energy to think anymore so he used what was left of his strength to apparate home.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco sat down heavily on the red leather cushioned seat of the booth. This was his favorite seat here at _Ogle and Henderson's Bar and Grill _it was way in the back of the Bar, secluded and quiet. The bar wasn't much, but it was close to where he lived and it had its charms. The walls were all brick, no nonsense with paint and wood, the floors cement and the windows scarce. There were two lonely windows on the storefront mostly covered with the tackily charming plastic plants and vines that littered the place. There was a single pool table in the middle of the bar and a rusty broken mechanical bull shoved into the right corner in the back.

Draco toyed with the salt shaker as he waited. Tom always knew when Draco was in the back booth, even though it was completely secluded. He grabbed his wallet and got out twenty six pounds.

Tom rounded the corner holding the vodka and glass a slightly worried look on his face that melted away as soon as he saw the money. He set them down and took the twenty six pounds wishing Draco a good day and slipped off back to the open part of the bar.

Draco drank, he drank to forget, forget everything, his father, his mother, the war, Voldemort, Snape, and Potter. Everyone, every memory was tainted, painful. He downed that bottle faster than one would have thought possible.

* * *

The ground felt unsteady as Draco clambered to his feet and trying to get his bearings about two hours later. He didn't know how much alcohol he drank after the vodka was gone, but he didn't really care. He left the bar still holding a glass bottle.

_ Where the hell did I get that? _ He mused.

Draco wandered artlessly through the streets partly trying to find his apartment and trying to keep away from it. Do anything to distract himself of his thoughts. Finally he found himself in that field on the side of the road. Something was a bit odd about this place; he never seemed to be able to find it when he was looking for it. He always ended up here when he was on the verge of breaking.

He walked to the bench and took off his coat somewhat dangerously as he became caught up in it for a few seconds. Draco threw it down. He was wearing simple black slacks even though he didn't work that day_._ His chest was encased in a simple black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

The cold was making everything so sharp and clear. He could see his breath. But it wasn't enough to distract him for long, and after only a few short moments he could feel it more now. The pain that started as a small sinking feeling and then crept up higher and higher until it felt like his heart was going to stop. Draco clenched his teeth. He needed something, anything to distract himself.

He paced, back and forth by the bus stop; he was too drunk to apparate and didn't know how to get home from this place. He wanted to scream and break things. Hurt someone hurt himself.

He'd often thought of it, killing himself. He just couldn't stand the thought of himself all alone in his apartment, rotting. All his friends from Hogwarts had moved or died. He had no muggle friends. No one would find his body until they noticed the smell. Draco shivered.

Draco sank into the snow, it wasn't that deep, but the cold was numbing. He wrapped his arms around his knees and ducked his head trying not to start shaking. It seemed he didn't know what to do with himself as he looked at the sky.

Swiftly, Draco got to his feet and started to pace before slamming his fist as hard as he could into the metal frame of the structure over the bench. He yelped out in pain, but felt the relief as the blood started to leak from the new wounds on his hand and he felt like he was floating. Draco leaned against the side of the shelter and started laughing more out of relief than humor. And that was the last thing he remembered before passing out in the snow.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry sat in his living room fingering the green rock he'd found only yesterday feeling lost when he wondered if he could get there again. He lived out in a more remote area than most and all he had done is walk down the hill behind his house and found the place. Harry pulled on his boots since the hill was slippery and his warm coat and head out on his newfound adventure.

He arrived there ten minutes later, he had been worried he was going the wrong way, but there he was. Harry walked around the frozen pond and thought of conjuring up some ice skates. But he usually skated with Ron and Hermione and they were refusing to talk to him ever since they came over that night to help Ginny pack her things.

Sighing, Harry made his way to the bench to sit and froze when he saw the crumpled heap in the snow beside the shelter.

"Fuck," He couldn't see their face since it was in the snow, he just hoped they weren't dead. He grabbed the coat from the bench and grabbed the thin arm of whoever was in the snow, sidestepping a pile of vomit, and attempted to apparate home with them, but couldn't and he wasn't sure why. The only time one can't apparate are when they are intoxicated or on some sort of wizard parole.

He felt the neck for a pulse. Yes, it was faint, but it was there. Harry could hardly see since the moon had moved behind a cloud. The snow wasn't reflecting much light either.

Harry grunted as he picked up the body, they were pretty light though which helped. Regardless he cast a charm to lighten them even more so he could get up the hill. He didn't waste time trying to look at their face as he trudged up the large hill.

The door opened easily the wind keeping it open. Harry lay the unconscious stranger on the couch and saw for the first time the face, his heart about stopped. _What the hell was Malfoy doing back there again_? He thought for only a moment before noticing he was soaking wet from the snow, so he cast a drying charm and lit the fire. Harry then pushed the brown leather couch Malfoy was laying on closer to the fire.

Harry checked Malfoy's visible skin for any wounds, and healed his hand. He then draped a blanket over Draco and went to sleep himself on one of the other couches.

* * *

**Morning**

Harry awoke and noticed Malfoy was still sleeping on the couch, a frown on his face and he turned over muttering something in his sleep. He chuckled despite himself. It was strange having the man in his house, and to be honest he'd thought it a dream.

Harry was still at a loss as to why he suddenly felt so at ease with someone he used to hate with a passion.

The coffee pot beeped signaling it was finished and Harry grabbed a cup, filling it and adding two spoonfuls of sugar and a little bit of cream before heading back to the living room. He turned on the television keeping it low and channel surfed mindlessly, brain filled with too many questions and absolutely no answers at all.

He turned his head as Malfoy groaned and sat up. He looked around acting confused and a bit frightened. Harry seriously didn't want to get attacked so from the couch where he sat just out of his line of vision, Harry spoke up.

"Malfoy," Harry said cautiously and it almost sounded like a question. He braced himself as The Platinum haired man hurriedly stood and turned to face him, staggering a bit. A shocked look crossed his face.

"Potter? Where- Why-?" He was choking on his words obviously confused.

"You were unconscious out in the snow at the bus old bus stop down the hill behind my house. I brought you here so you wouldn't die out there," Harry spoke softly.

"I- Well I'll be going," He said quickly and grabbed his jacket looking for the door and starting towards it. Harry jumped up and grabbed his arm. Malfoy jerked his head around and silver eyes pierced emerald.

"You don't have to go Malfoy." Harry said softly as he saw how sick Malfoy looked "I made coffee and there's food in the kitchen."He looked like he might be considering so Harry continued "Why don't you at least drink some coffee and eat something before you go back into the snow."He added "You don't look well."

"This better not be a trick potter." Malfoy threatened, but Harry saw the shock and gratitude in his eyes. Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen gesturing for Malfoy to follow. He then showed him where to find stuff and headed back to the living room leaving the other man to himself.

* * *

**Draco**

He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream. Someone was treating him like an actual human being. Better yet someone who knew him and all he'd done. It didn't matter to him that it was the Golden Boy.

His house wasn't too bad, two brown leather couches and walls shrouded in warm tones, it felt like a home. But he did notice the emptiness of the place. The Weasley must have left. Draco didn't know how he felt about that.

Draco sighed and began helping himself to coffee. He opened the cupboard Potter told him was for mugs and cups. He grabbed a green one, _Fitting. _ He mused chuckling. He would always be a Slytherin. Draco poured the coffee and sweetened his coffee. He was always fond of coffee that was more cream and sugar than the actual brew.

Draco stirred and stood for a moment admiring the kitchen. It was homey, just like the rest of the house. A wood table, enchanted clock, various knick knacks and of course, plenty of Quidditch paraphernalia. Though on the walls there were spots where pictures used to hang.

Draco made his way towards the living room, stopping to look shyly around the corner and peak at potter; He was reading a letter and he looked distressed. Draco stayed quiet and made his way to the couch he must have slept on. He set down his coffee on the dark wooden coffee table and hand folded his blanket and stacked it on the opposite end of the couch along with the pillow.

He could have used his wand, he carried it everywhere, but ever since the war he'd shied away from magic. He told himself there was no point if he wasn't even partaking in any other wizardly things. Draco still used magic of course, but not nearly as much as even the most self efficient wizard who didn't believe in abusing magic. And he didn't even know why he avoided it. There really was no reason.

Draco looked up when he felt eyes on him. Potter was watching him with a curious look on his face.

"What are you looking at Potter?" He asked his tone bordering defensive. Potter raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth and then closed it thinking for a second.

"Thank you," He said and set his mug and letter down on the coffee table. Potter stood and stretched, walking over to pick up the blanket and pillow and place them in a cupboard on the right wall.

"Malfoy," Potter began turning to look at Draco "I just got a letter from Ron; and I need to go talk to him." He rubbed the back of his neck "And, I uh- well I mean you should really see a healer or something, I mean I have no idea how long you were out there—"Draco cut him off.

"I'm fine _Potter_," He spat standing up swiftly and grabbing his coat, his shoes were still on _So much for hospitality_. He thought angrily.

"If not for me you would've died, Malfoy. How can you not feel _any_ gratitude—"Harry's yelling was cut off once again by an equally loud Draco Malfoy.

"Your saving me means nothing. You should have just left me in the bloody snow Potter," Draco said angrily "for that I would have paid you, the _utmost_ gratitude," Draco spat venomously and made his way to the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

AN: I know it's late and technically I got this update in a day late since it's two in the morning. But blame Animal Crossing, writers block and Aqua Teen Hunger Force (NONE OF WHICH I OWN) and not me because in all reality updating this story is your job not mine. If I weren't such a nice person I'd tell you to stop watching Pr0n and do your job, but I don't. Because that's exactly what I do. And also make sure you thank insomnia because otherwise I might be sleeping right now and not writing^-^ Oh and I'm not actually diagnosed with insomnia, I _can_ sleep it's just really hard for me to fall asleep.


End file.
